No Air
by Runs With Horses
Summary: Edward never came back. Bella married Jake and he imprinted. She moved to Chicago and is trying to make a living for her and her daughter, Carmen. When she's walking home on a late night who saves her? Better then it sounds! longer summery inside! PLZ RxR
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note****: Hey again, RWH is back with a new story. **

**Ok, I was washing dishes and it hit me. I was listening to the song No Air by Jordan Sparks on my iPod, and I had an epiphany for a new story (I almost broke a skillet in the process)**

**I know that there's a lot of 'what if Edward never came backs' out there, but here is what I thought…**

**I give you now my second Fan Fiction ever… No Air. I rate it T for language and some gory details but nothing major. **

**It is told by Bella with an occasional POV change (I do that because I feel that it covers the whole situation) it's been a few years and Bella has tried to move on, but having her 3 year old daughter Carmen (a result of a marriage to Jacob Black. He imprinted when Carmen was about 1 and a half) to support, her life is getting harder in Chicago (I chose Chicago because I grew up there.) Between working two jobs waitressing at a local restaurant and tending a local bar, she isn't making much in the money department. Half the time she can't breathe, like her heart has been ripped to peaces and stomped on. What will happen when she is attacked after her shift at her second job tending a bar?**

BPOV

I woke from my usual 3 ½ hour sleep and groaned as my alarm clock went off at 5:30, playing Promiscuous, by Nelly Furtando. I slammed my fist on the snooze button and got out of bed unwillingly. I stretched and headed to the shower. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo.

I braided my hair unwilling to blow dry it and wake up Carmen. My little Carmen was the last bit of Jacob that belonged to me. After he imprinted he tried to stay away but I couldn't stand to see him in pain like he was. So, I took Carmen and as many clothes and other essentials as I could and left. I had broken down in Chicago and I never left. For three years I have lived away from the place that left so many memories that hurt in so many ways.

Most of the time I can't breathe like I'm underwater, but I had gotten used to the pain in my chest. I still felt it, an ache in my heart and lungs like I had no air.

I went back to my room and got out my waitressing uniform, a pair of beige kaki pants and the black 'Café Eclipse' polo out of my closet (polo is black with white lettering and an eclipse on it), and throwing on a pair of walking shoes and my apron with my tickets, pen, straws, and bandages (I am still a klutz.)

My apartment was relatively small, with a combination living room / kitchen, and one bathroom and two small bedrooms. All the walls were white, the carpets were mainly gray or brown and non-descript. I walked across the carpet to my daughter's room, I liked to watch her sleep at night and it was the only time she was the only time she was quiet.

Carmen had her fathers black hair, and russet skin, but she had green eyes, how do you figure that? **(Carmen is not related to Edward in the least, I wish she was but it couldn't be so,) **She was my personal little joy, the only thing in my life that had stuck with me. I loved her so much, my little angle.

I stepped out and made myself some coffee and got an apple from the fridge. I sat in the living room and relaxed as I waited for Carmen to wake up and the babysitter, Mary, to get here.

I heard Carmen's door open. She peaked her head out, looking from left to right. She spotted me on the old second hand arm chair. I smiled setting my coffee and apple down. "Hey, you morning," I said I held my arms out for her.

She gave a quiet squeal and ran towards me. She had also inherited Jakes ability to walk on a flat stable surface without falling. She scrambled up onto my lap and snuggled into my chest. "Hi Mommy," she said.

"Sleep well?" I asked.

She nodded against me, "Yea, I had a dream. I was a princess," she said, "I was loved by everyone and people gave me presents," she said.

"You did?" I asked, I loved when my 3 year old told me about her dreams. They reminded me of a more carefree time of my life with Edward.

As I thought his name I felt my chest rip open and the door bell rang. "Let me up sweets," I said. Carmen got off my lap unwillingly and I walked over and opened the door.

Mary was standing there with a large smile like always. "Hi Mary, come in," I said. Mary was about 58 with gray hair and blue eyes and a large frame and very reliable as a babysitter. She was the only one that I would trust with Carmen. I turned to Carmen, "Ok, Sweets, Mama got to go. Do I get a kiss goodbye?" I asked holding my arms out for her and crouching to her level.

She ran over and gave me a kiss and a hug. "Bye mommy!" she said.

I hugged her back, "Bye honey, you be good," I told her. I stood up again and waved "see you later."

My shift started at 6:30 and I worked until about 8:30. I walked back in the door of my apartment and found Mary sitting on the couch; she smiled and put her finger to her lips. "Shhh…she's sleeping," she whispered.

I nodded and changed into the uniform for the bar I worked for. It was a bar run by a Frenchwoman The bar was called Petite Paris. I got the job when I turned 21; my uniform was black dress pants and a white polo with a French flag and 'Petite Paris' in curvy letters.

I changed to my black walking shoes and went into Carmen's room to check on her. She was sleeping and looked like an angle; my own little angle. I smiled and waved to Mary as I went out the door.

The bar was only a few blocks away; easy walking distance. I got to work and punched in it was about 9:00 and my shift started at 9:30. I went to the bar; the place was deserted except for the Puerto Rican manager barking orders at the waitresses. They were a little less dressed, in way too short black skirts and low V-necked tang-tops with the French Flag and the bar name not to mention the mandatory black heels. I felt sorry for them.

"Bella, get…" he started and I held up a hand to stop him.

"I know Pasco," I said and his face reddened. "I've been here before."

He asked me to do the same thing every night; check the alcohol, wipe the counters and vacuum the floor. I went to making a list of things I needed from the back room. When I was done I pulled the youngest waitress, Wendy away from Paz and gave her the list, "get me a bottle of whatever's on the list ok, and two bottles of things with asterisks next to them, and get one of the guys to bring up a few cases of beer from the store room, please," I said she nodded giving me a grateful look. Wendy was only 18 and very uncomfortable with the dress code.

I made a bucket of hot water adding some bleach and soap. I got a few rags from a cabinet put them in the bucket and set the bucket at the very far end of the bar. I took one of the rags, and wiped down the whole bar and the stools.

I filled the peanut bowls and napkin dispensers Wendy soon returned with the bottles I had requested and followed by a bouncer carrying a large amount of beer. I told them to put them on the bar.

They did and left to do other things. I put the bottles of alcohol on the shelves behind the bar and the beer in the correctly labeled coolers.

I vacuumed the floors and was finished with 15 minutes to spear. I got out the paper and started to read. I scoffed at a reporter's remark and threw the paper away. I was like Charlie in the fact that the paper pissed me off.

"We open now people, look alive!" called Paz. I sighed and stood up grabbed the tip jars from under the bar setting them by the bowls of peanuts. I turned on the TV's behind the bar and leaned ageist the counter.

The usual's came in and chatted with me and each other ordering what they wanted. I mixed dinks quickly and got tips from all of them. When it got later more people came in and my tips increased. behind the happy face I put on I felt like I was suffocating; like I had no air and the song that came on reflected how I felt, coincidentally it was 'No Air' by Jordan Sparks…

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?**

**If I should die before I wake  
because you took my breath away  
losing you is like living in a world without no air, oh**

**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Is there an other way I can make you understand?**

**(Hook)  
But how  
Do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**

**(Chorus)  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breath with no air  
That's how I feel whenever ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be here without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air**

**I walked, I ran, I jumped,  
I took right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down, for real**

**But somehow I'm still alive inside  
you took my breath but I survived  
I don't know how but I don't even care**

**(Hook)**

**So how do you expect me to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
it's so hard for me to breathe**

**(Chorus)  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breath with no air  
That's how I feel whenever ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me here out in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be here without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air**

**(Chorus)  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breath with no air  
That's how I feel whenever ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be here without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air**

**(Outro)  
Got me here out in the water so deep**

**Tell me how you gon' be here without me?**

**If you ain't here I just can't breathe**

**There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air**

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as it played, and I continued to work not showing any sign that I was crying.

**What do you think? I hope you like it… if you do then read my other story 'Heaven or Iowa?' Read it anyway and review! I don't like premoting another one of my stories with another but if you review then I won't feel bad.**

**If I get enough reviews I will continue if not I will take it off.**

**With Luv,**

**Runs With Horses (or RWH for short!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note****: Hello again, **

**THANK YOU TO:**

**BellaTopaOcchi**

**xXxNyte-chanxXx**

**Stacie-Ann Halliwell**

**once.bitten.and.twice.shy.14**

**bingo1000**

**for reviewing! I'm glad that you like it I will keep going so here is chapter two. **

Chapter two

I was wiping up a spilled Miller Genuine Draft spill when I noticed a patron by the clean bucket. I dropped the rag in, "Can I get you anything sir?" I asked. He kept his head down and shook his head. "Are you alright sir?" I asked and he nodded. I shrugged and went to serve other customers.

Later (about 2:30 am)

I finished cleaning up the bar and clocked out. I went out the back door and took a short cut down an ally. Why I did I have no clue, Edward (a shot of pain through my chest) always said I was a danger magnet.

I was suddenly aware of footsteps coming from behind me. Shit, I knew I should have stuck to the main streets.

I walked faster, only a few blocks, I could make it. A man stepped in front of me and I ran into him. "Excuse me sir," I mumbled. I tried to go around him but he grabbed the top of my arms and forced me against the brick wall.

"Hey pretty," he said. Fear and pain coursed through my veins; fear for my current situation and pain from the memory of Port Angles back in Washington. Being herded the man calling me sugar. "We've been waiting for too long."

"Yea where've you been?" asked the one who had been behind me.

I stayed quiet, too terrified to speak. My brain was like mush from the fear. The one holding me to the wall slapped me, "We asked you a question Bitch answer it," he said.

I closed my eyes, "working," I said shakily.

The one holding me to the wall pressed his body against mine, "well maybe you can work for us too," he said.

I felt bile and fear rising, the men disgusted me. My eyes were still closed. Suddenly the weight of the men was gone and a voice whispered, "Run," I didn't wait to look to see who saved me I just ran as fast as my klutzy legs could carry me.

I came into my apartment red faced and terrified. Mary looked up startled. "What's the matter, dear?" she asked.

Then my world went black.

EPOV

I was appalled at the men who were assaulting Bella. My Bella. I grabbed them and threw them against the opposite wall.

I turned to Bella, "run," I whispered to her. She did, she ran like a stumbling bat out of hell. I stared after her feeling the guilt that always consumed me.

I turned back to the perverted scum I had pulled off of her, rage filling me. "Now for you," I said and I stocked forward.

**(I will spare you the details. Let's just say that the local police station will have a surprise in the morning after the morning jail inspection.)**

I went to her apartment. I'd never left her in fact I followed her were ever she went. Always in the shadows; looking out for her. I always saw her pain; tonight at the bar, I watched her cry when a song came on. I may not be able to read her mind, but I could tell it was over me.

I felt like an ass; worse than that even, I wanted for her to take me back, to forgive me for what I did to her. I wasn't sure she would, I wouldn't blame her if her hated me. I wouldn't forgive myself if I were her.

I didn't deserve her forgiveness, love or any part of her. I saw what she did everyday, going to work all day and leaving her little girl alone with an old woman. It was Jacob Black's but she had her mothers bone structure but was more graceful.

I had watched them this morning and marveled at how Bella acted with her. My phone vibrating broke my reverie. I looked at the Id, Alice, I opened the phone.

"What Alice?" I asked quietly and fast.

She was smug when she spoke, "Why are you torturing yourself? I keep seeing different images of you. Just make up your mind already!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Alice," I said in a warning tone.

"Oh, just stop it Edward. She loves you! Trust that she _will_ forgive you," she insisted.

"I don't know Alice, how could she? Why would she?" I asked her.

"Because she loves you! You retarded vampire. Now stop feeling guilty and go to her! I know you've been following her, talk to her, Now!" she said and hung up the phone. I swear that, the pixie would be the death of me.

I debated for a bit and decided the hell with it; I opened the window on the fire escape and quietly slipped in her room.

The old woman who had been watching Bella's daughter Carmen had gotten help from a neighbor carrying Bella into her room. The woman had fallen asleep in the living room. I looked at the room. I'd seen it about a million times, but it seemed…different. The walls were white, no pictures or decorations to speak of. The furniture was second hand but seemed sturdy. The rocking chair that had been in her room back in Forks was in the darker corner.

Bella was curled into a ball in her bed asleep. I had seen her in this position all the time; but it seemed more innocent tonight. After what she was through, I really couldn't blame her for wanting to escape.

I went over to her bed kneeling down; I stroked her cheek lightly with my thumb. "Edward," she mumbled. It reminded me of the night she first said my name. I could tell she was still asleep.

"Yes my Bella, I'm here, always will be," I whispered. She sighed and mumbled my name again snuggling into her pillow.

BPOV

I woke to my alarm clock playing 'Lucky' by Britney Spears. I groaned and reached to turn it off. I realized that someone already had. I tensed Carmen was never up. It might have been Mary. I sighed, getting up slowly. I sat up and rubbed my forehead, I felt like I had been hit by a bowling ball in the head.

It spun uncomfortablely, I stood up stumbling. I felt cold arms steady me….no…it wasn't…couldn't be…he told me he didn't love me any more. I had my eyes closed, I opened them.

Well, either I had been giving my mind too much free time or I was going insane. Edward was standing before me with that crooked smile that made me melt. "You never got over your balance issues did you?" he asked in that velvet voice of his.

I just stared wide eyed at him. He looked at me with concern, "Bella?" he asked. I felt the blackness of fainting coming on again.

Then suddenly it was black again.

Later (about an hour to be exact…) **(Mary called Bella's employers and told them she couldn't come in. Just so you know.)**

I was lying in my bed when I became aware again. I felt a cold hand press against my head. I remembered what I had seen earlier…Edward…. I shot up to a sitting position, too fast. My head spun again. I groaned, holding my head.

I felt cold arms around me, "Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked. I was speechless. He was back? I thought that he didn't want me.

I found my voice, "Edward?" I asked my eyes closed to the spinning in my head.

"Yes, love. I'm here," he paused, "unless you want me to go," he said, I heard the hurt in his voice.

I didn't want him to go. For the first time sense he left me, I could breathe. "No, I don't," I said and I opened my eyes slowly, the covers stayed where they were. I raised my head slowly, then turned to the side.

Edward was sitting on my bed with me, holding me to his chest. He had a worried expression on his face, "Bella, are you going to be ok?" he asked.

"Yea, I think so. I only fainted what four times?" I asked trying to get my favorite smile on his face.

It worked, the crooked smile crossed his face, "Yes, I believe it was four," he said.

"Why are you here? I thought you didn't want me. That you needed distractions?" I asked.

His face was immediately pained, "Bella, I am a liar, you know that. I have to lie, but how could you believe what I said just like that?" he said, "especially after all the times I told you I love you? Why…how could you let one lie break your faith?"

I thought about it, "well, it never made sense to me. For someone like you to be with a klutz like me. I understood because it was logical to me," I explained.

He leaned in, "may I convince you otherwise?" he asked and before I could say a word (aka. Yes) his lips were on mine.

My chest was like it had never been broken. My heart beat in my chest, and I felt more alive than I had in almost three years.

**Well what do you think!! Plz RxR!! **

**I decided that I would not take this down. It is doing better than my other story (Heaven or Iowa? Please RxR!!)**

**In school we are closing in on finals and I might not update as much as I want but I will give it my all!!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note****: I can't believe the reviews!! This is way more popular than my other story (Heaven or Iowa? Try it and Review). **

**I'm going to now give you Chapter 3 as a reward! **

BPOV

I was back in Edwards's arms; content to stay there forever. I saw the time and freaked. Edward was shocked and confused, "what's the matter?" he asked.

"I'm late for work! Damn it where is my…" I went to search for my brush and other essentials. I felt Edward put an arm around my waist to stop me. .

"Bella, please relax? Mary called you in, at both jobs. You have the day off," he said.

That brought me up way short, I haven't had a day off sense I started working. "The day off?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes, the day off," he said, "I believe your daughters awake, she's waiting for you," he said. How did he know about Carmen?

"How do you know about Carmen?" I asked, about facing and looking him in the eye. His eyes were almost black. I gasped, "and why haven't you hunted?" I asked.

I saw an emotion I didn't recognize cross his face, "I never left you. I've watched you ever sense you left Jacob, and like I just said, I've been watching you. It's also difficult to find animals in the city."

I considered that. I wanted him to meet Carmen, but if he was thirsty it might be too dangerous. The door bell rang and the phrase 'saved by the bell' went through my mind, "how about this, you go hunt and I will answer the door?" I asked it was probably the land lord either wanting rent or checking why I didn't go to work.

He frowned, but I didn't give him time to argue. I went to my bedroom door and saw my daughter in the living room practically bouncing off the sofa. "Hey kido," I said on my way to the door she got up and followed me. I opened it and was attacked by cold arms and giggles filled the entry way.

Carmen jumped and ran to hide behind the sofa. "BELLA!" said who ever had grabbed me. "Oh My God! I've missed you!"

My mind finally caught up, "Alice?" I asked. Carmen was still behind the sofa.

"Who else silly Bella!" she squealed, letting me out of the hug she had trapped me in, "what have you been up too? Where is Edward? I know he's here," she started to babble.

I held up my hands to stop her, "First Alice, you are scaring my daughter, second I sent him to hunt," I said in a whisper. I went to the sofa, "Carmi, its ok. This is mommy's friend Alice Cullen; she didn't mean to scare you. Come on out baby," I encouraged. She crawled out and hid behind me.

Alice was exactly like I remembered her, short black hair and pixie like. She smiled at Carmen, "Hi Carmen," she said softly. "I'm really sorry I sacred you. I haven't seen your mother for a long time and I got excited. My name is Alice," she said.

Carmen peaked out from behind me, I looked down and her eyes were wide looking at Alice. "Are you a Fairy?" she asked and Alice laughed.

"Some people think I am. Some just think I'm annoying," she said and Carmen chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. I picked Carmen up and sat on the sofa with her in my lap, "so Alice, how is everyone?" I asked.

She shrugged, "well Rose and Emmett are off on there own in New York, Carlisle and Esme are in Denali seeing Tonya and her family, and Jasper and I have been in Ohio."

I shifted Carmen so she fit more comfortablely in my lap and I raised my eyebrows, "Ohio?" I asked.

Alice smiled, "who are Rose, Emmet, Caryle, Esmie…?" Carmen asked, pronouncing most of the Cullen's names wrong.

"Alice's family, Jasper is her husband," I explained. Suddenly, Alice's face went bland then a large grin broke across Alice's lips, "Alice?" I asked unsure.

She giggled and looked in the direction of my bedroom. I turned to see what she was staring at.

Edward was leaning in the doorway, "Alice, I should have known you would be here," he said. Alice rolled her eyes. My heart felt like it was flipping over in my chest when he looked over at me and his eyes softened.

I felt Carmen stiffen in my lap. "Carmen," I said genteelly, "this is Edward Cullen, Alice's brother. Edward this is my daughter Carmen," I said, I forgot he knew her already.

He smiled and came forward and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you Carmen," he said.

Carmen stared at his hand with a confused expression, "you shake it hun," I whispered to her. She took his hand in both of hers and shook it hard.

Alice and Edward laughed, "Hi!" she said snuggling into my chest, and said "Are you going out with mommy?"

I blushed deep red, "Carmen, you don't ask people that, Where did you even hear that?" how did she even know what that meant?

Alice fell over on the arm chair she was sitting in laughing historically, "Mary says all the time you need to start going out with a boy. She said it means you need to fall in love," Carmen explained and if possible Alice started to laugh harder. Carmen turned back to Edward, "are you?" she asked.

"Alice, it's not that funny!" I said blushing deeper. Alice suddenly stopped laughing and looked at Edward intently. I looked over at him too.

He was staring at me, "If she wants me, I will. I love her," he told Carmen.

Carmen looked to me for my answer, my eyes were still fixed on Edward, "mommy, do you love Edward?" she asked.

I took a breath, "Yes, I always have…and I always will," I said. Edward's eyes looked like he was about to cry.

He took my face in his icy hands and kissed me.

In the background I heard Carmen say, "EWWW!" I chuckled as I kissed him.

EPOV

She said she loved me; that she never stopped loving me. _"Told you she would forgive you!"_ Alice thought.

Carmen, Bella's daughter said "EWWW!" as I kissed Bella, and she chuckled under my lips.

I felt like I was flying. Had she forgiven me? I wanted to ask but I was fine with kissing her instead.

There was another question I wanted to ask her; I couldn't wait to ask…

We broke apart, Bella was breathing a little hard. Carmen had switched laps and was sitting on Alice. I walked around to the front of the sofa in front of Bella.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I started and I took her hand. I took out my mothers ring from my pocket, "I will love you for all eternity…Will you marry me?"

Alice and Carmen did a combined Awe, and we all waited for Bella's answer.

**HA, Cliffy!! I couldn't resist. Send me Flames if you want, but please tell me what you think!!**

**Luv,**

**RWH **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note****: HELLO FAN FICTION READERS!! **

**How are we all today? Well I figured I was going to make you wait for Bella's answer but to tell the truth **_**I**_** couldn't wait. **

**(Again I request that people read Heaven or Iowa? and review!!)**

**So seeing as how I can't wait…Chapter four, everybody!!**

BPOV

I was speechless; I didn't know what to say. My mouth was open like I was trying to talk. Edward was holding out a beautiful ring, it was intertwined gold bands and small diamonds placed in a circle around a larger diamond. It was beautiful; I felt the tears coming, not from sorrow but happiness.

I had been terrified of marriage when Jake proposed to me, but when it was Edward kneeling before me the idea seemed to have a different appeal.

**(Here it comes, Drum Role please!!)**

I covered my mouth, the tears starting to fall, "Yes!" I choked out **(really did you expect anything else? I was considering having her say no, but I thought people would hunt me down!)** and the tears fell unyielding now.

Alice squealed, "I KNEW IT!!" she practically screamed.

I felt Carmen climbing on me, I looked at her and she had a sad look in her eyes. "Mommy, why are you crying?" she asked.

I choked a laugh, "I'm happy, sweets, I know its silly but I am," I told her. She hugged me around the middle.

"Please mommy, don't cry!" she begged. I hugged her back.

I reached up and wiped away the tears, "if you say so," I said and she chuckled. I looked to Edward, who had a huge grin on his face. I held out my left hand, and he slipped the ring onto my ring finger.

He kissed it, "beautiful, like you, love," he said. Then he came up and pressed his lips to mine.

"Gross!!" squealed Carmen. We laughed against each others lips. He let me go to soon for my liking but if he didn't I would have suffocated.

Edward turned to Carmen, who was back in Alice' lap, "Carmen, would it be ok if I married your mother?" he asked.

I laughed; he was asking my 3 year old if it was ok if he married me? I thought it was so adorable. Carmen giggled nodding. I turned back to Edward, "you are adorable," I told him.

"As are you love," he said kissing me again.

"I think we are traumatizing my daughter," I mumbled against his lips.

He chuckled against my lips, and pulled away. Alice spoke up, "Bella?" she asked and I looked at her, she had an excited look on her face.

"Yea, Alice?" I asked unsure.

Edward sighed exasperatedly and Alice sent him a glare. Then looked back to me, "Bella…would you…please…please, please…let me do your wedding?!" she asked.

"Alice!" I said.

"Please!!" she said begging.

"Just promise not to go overboard!" I said putting my head in my hand.

"Yeah!! Thank you Bella!" she squealed.

I groaned and I suddenly saw Carmen's face. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

EPOV

Yes, she said "Yes," I couldn't get over that fact. I loved Carmen, she was so adorable, but I only had eyes for one women. The door bell rang again, Bella got up from the couch.

I looked to Alice, she had a huge grin on her face, _"her apartment is going to be getting crowded,"_ she thought. I raised an eyebrow, and then I heard Bella gasp.

I stood up and was at her side in a matter of milliseconds. She had opened the door and Emmett had tackled her in a hug, Rose walked in behind him and was actually smiling, behind them was Carlisle, Esme, and.

"Bella!" Emmett said, excited.

"Emmett?" she asked.

Emmett let her go and stepped back, "in the flesh," he said holding out his arms.

Bella looked at who else had come in, "Carlisle? Esme? Rosalie? Jasper? Is that all you?" she asked.

Rose actually smiled at her, "of course Bella," she said, Bella looked as shocked as the rest of us.

Carmen peaked around the corner nervously, Rose and Esme spotted her. I felt sorry for the poor girl, she had met 2 strangers already and now was about to meet 5 more. Bella turned around, crouched down and held her arms open for her. Carmen walked forward slowly, looking at the rest of the family hesitantly. Bella picked her up and put her on her hip.

"Carmen, this is Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett Cullen, and Rose and Jasper Hale. They are the rest of Edward and Alice's family. Everyone this is my daughter Carmen," she said pointing to the person as she said their name. Carmen snuggled into Bella's chest and waved shyly.

Rose stepped forward slowly, "hi," she said.

Carmen snuggled even closer to Bella, "hi," she answered.

"Step back Rose, your face is scaring her," said Emmett jokingly Rose walked over to him and slapped his shoulder, and he winked at Carmen. She giggled. "Hey kid, you're a cute little bugger aren't you?" he said tickling her stomach, and she laughed.

Esme just waved smiling, Carmen copied her. Jasper skipped the intros and walked right over to Alice. "It's nice to meet you Carmen," said Carlisle.

"You guys want to come in?" she asked. "I'll be right there I just need to get Carmen some breakfast," she said and headed into the kitchen.

I followed everyone into the living room. Rose was now sitting on the couch and Esme was next to her. Carlisle was next to Esme, and Emmett was standing at Rose's other side. Jasper was standing by Alice. "Edward, we got a visit from the Volturi, they know about Bella. They think she's a liability and they will come after her, we have only one option, transform her."

I ran a hand through my hair exasperatedly, I didn't like either idea. I voiced this.

"Edward, I know it's hard, but you either change her or well…" Carlisle trailed off, but I knew where he was going. Besides reading his thoughts, his tone suggested what he meant.

I sighed, "I don't want to do that to her."

Carlisle nodded, "I understand that, but I've looked at all aspects of this, this is the only option that makes sense."

"She has a life Carlisle! A child! I don't want to change her. You know how new-borns are, she might accidentally hurt Carmen. I don't want that for her," I said.

"Why not let her say what she wants to do?" Alice put in.

I growled pinching the bridge of my nose. Why did the Volturi have to step in? Bella has told nobody about us. Not even her own daughter! "Alice has a point Edward. Let her choose what she wants," Esme encouraged.

I was totally frustrated, and then Bella came back into the room.

BPOV

I walked back in the room Carmen falling asleep on my hip; the Cullen's were speaking low and fast. I cleared my throat and they all looked up. "I'm putting Carmen down for her nap, I'll be right back," I announced.

"Can I come with you Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"If you want," I said still shocked that she was being this nice to me. Rosalie fallowed me to Carmen's room. I put her down tucking her in I stroked her cheek and turned on the radio/cassette player on to a classical tape.

"Bella?" Rosalie was standing right behind me, "would you answer a question for me?"

"Sure Rosalie, if I can I will," I said.

Rosalie looked at the wall biting her lip, "Well, what is it like to be…pregnant?" she asked. The question threw me off.

I hesitated for a second, "It's amazing, knowing you have a living thing growing inside you; that you are carrying something ever more precious with you then anything. It's painful but worth it in the end," I said, remembering when I had, had Carmen.

She smiled, and looked at Carmen, "she's beautiful, you did a good job."

I chuckled softly and uncomfortablely, "thank you," I said walking out of the room. Rosalie fallowed me back into the living room.

Edward's attention immediately moved from Carlisle to me. I smiled; he came over and put an arm around my shoulders. Alice got up from the arm chair and I frowned when Edward sat down and pulled me into his lap. "Bella," Carlisle said. I directed my attention to Carlisle, "we have some news," I felt Edward tense, "You remember when Edward told you about the Volturi?" he asked I nodded. "They know about you. They want you…" he trailed off, but I knew where he was going with it.

"We have two options, 1) we change you and 2) we leave you human and try to hide you for the rest of your existence. With the second option you have a risk of being found. We are leaving the choice up to you," said Edward. I could tell he wasn't happy.

I had always wanted to be a vampire, but I was afraid for Carmen. If I was a new-born then I would be blood thirsty, I might not be able to control myself; it was the only option that made sense.

I turned to Edward, "I think the first makes more sense. As much as I am worried for Carmen, I think that it is best," I saw anger flash in Edward's eyes, "Listen, I know you're not thrilled with the idea but it is the only way that makes sense," I said.

Carlisle caught my attention again, "Well, are you positive?" he asked.

I nodded, "I have to think about Carmen, I know as a new-born I will be blood lusty but I think that it would be better in the long run," I paused looking at Edward, "Edward I want you to change me," I told him. He looked shocked, and I knew he was thinking that he could kill me, "Edward, I trust you; I won't leave you again if I have any say in the matter."

"Alice?" Jaspers voice brought our attention to her. She had a blank expression on her face and we knew what it meant.

Minutes later she shook, coming out of her vision. Before anyone could ask she stood up, "They're on their way. We need to get Bella and Carmen out…Now!" she said and my heart dropped.

**Plz tell me what you think!! And Plz read Heaven or Iowa? and tell me what you think of it!!**

**Thx**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note****: Hey Peeps!!**

**What's up? Well I'll tell you, my reviews that what! Keep them come'n, I love them!**

**So sorry for the long wait, our internet is down at home and well you get the idea. I can't work on it at school; we are gearing up for finals. Again I say that I'm sorry.**

**And now I give you…**

Chapter 5

BPOV

The living room was suddenly gone, replaced with my own room. I cleared my head and dove under the bed retrieving my duffle bag and Edward started to stuff it with clothes and other necessities.

I rushed out of the room to Carmen's room. I got her travel bags and started to put her clothes in one. When I was finished with that I got her other bag and filled it with the other necessities.

Edward was suddenly at my side taking the bags from me. I let him and went over to Carmen; I picked her up gently and followed Edward out to the living room. Alice threw a set of keys to Edward.

He gave her a questioning look, "No questions! You have 5 minutes to get her out of the city!" she said. I paled and she pushed us out of the door, I followed Edward to the best of my ability, he finally got tired of my human pace, why he wasn't carrying me in the first place was a mystery.

He picked me and Carmen up with ease and ran. The next thing I knew we were in his silver Volvo. Carmen was still asleep in my lap; I hooked my seat belt as Edward pealed out of the space he was in by my apartment.

**Later (they're out of the city and are heading for an extremely remote town in Minnesota, it is surrounded by a national park it was about 11:00 in the morning when they left, now its about 2:30)**

I couldn't relax, no matter how hard I tried. It might have been Edward's driving; I'd never gotten over it apparently. "Bella," Edward said. I looked over at him. He looked pointedly at Carmen, "She's waking up," he said.

I felt Carmen wiggle in my arms and I looked down at her. She yawned widely. She opened her eyes, "Mommy? Where are we going?" she asked. She looked around confused. Then I started to panic. What would I tell her? That there are evil Vampires after us?

Edward was looking at the road, and helped me with an explanation, "We're going to my house," he said, I could only picture the white house they had owned in Forks.

Carmen sat straight up, "Really?" she asked, Edward chuckled and nodded. Carmen squealed, "where's your house?" she asked.

"I live in another state," he said, "your mother said that it was ok to stay over," he said.

Carmen looked up at me, "really mommy?" she asked.

I smiled nodding, "really hun," I saw the excitement in her eyes, I looked to Edward and he was watching me, _thank you!_ I mouthed.

He smiled and mouthed, _You're Welcome_. "So Carmen, what's your favorite color?" he asked.

EPOV

Carmen thought for a minute, "I like Pink!" she said. I wasn't surprised, what little girl didn't? **(My BFF Tokyo hates it!)** She came back with a question of her own, "How did you meet my mommy?" she asked.

I smiled at the memory, "we met in high school," I said.

"Were you in love?" she asked.

Bella answered this one, "Yes," she said.

"Still are," I added. Bella smiled, I glanced at the clock, it was after 2:30, "Bella are you hungry?" I asked.

She shrugged, "a little," she amended. With the speed I was going, we easily made it to, St. Paul in three hours. She looked down at Carmen, "you hungry kido?" she asked.

Carmen thought for a minute, and her stomach growled. She blushed, like Bella. "I'll take that as a yes," I said pulling off at the nearest exit.

**First, sorry this is so short. Second, PLZ RxR!! **

**Luv,**

**RWH**

**P.S. try my other works! (Heaven or Iowa? and Damaged; Plz RxR for them!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note****: I AM SO SORRY ALL! But I have had the largest writers block for this story! I go in spurts, like now I am lusting after my 2 new stories, Damaged and Scarlett.**

**PLZ forgive me? (She goes on her knees and gives a sad face and begs like a Puppy)**

Chapter 6

BPOV

I shared my burger and fries with Carmen, who kept taking glances at Edward. He of course ate nothing and Carmen had offered him some of her fries. I couldn't help laughing. Edward kindly refused every time saying that he wasn't hungry.

Carmen finally gave up and got engrossed in her food. I chuckled as I watched her, and then looked back to Edward; he was smiling my favorite crocked smile.

When we were finished, I instead that I would pay but Edward beat me to it.

Carmen went to sleep in the car a few minutes into the ride, and I had a question practically burning a hole in my throat, "so what are we going to tell Carmen? About my change I mean?" I asked.

He frowned I knew he still was against the idea, "well, I think that the sooner we tell her the sooner she will be able to accept it," he said. I nodded, taking a glance back at Carmen. She was leaning against the door her black hair falling in her face. "She looks like you," Edward said unexpectedly.

I looked back at him and he was staring at me, "what?" I asked surprised.

He smiled genteelly, "I said that she looks like you," he said.

I blushed, looking away, "thank you," I said embarrassed.

I heard Edward phone buzz once then it was at his ear, "What is it Alice? Have you seen anything else?" he asked.

* * *

EPOV

"No, but the Volturi are still looking for you. When will you reach the cabin?" Alice asked.

I looked at the clock, "about 15 minutes."

"Edward, Carlisle says that you need to change her when you get there," she said sounding apologetic.

I sighed angrily, "What about Carmen?" I asked. As soon as I said Carmen's name Bella tensed.

Alice was quiet, "she will not understand why her mother is screaming and will try to help, but she will understand everything," Alice finally said confidently.

"You're a scary little pixie you know that?" I asked shaking my head.

"Yep!" she said popping the p.

"Any suggestions on how to tell her?" he asked.

"Hmmm, my suggestion is to just come out and say it, give just a little build up; then tell her that you are a vampire and that you won't hurt her that you don't eat from humans, and you should probably tell her that her mom is becoming one. It might be better coming from Bella though," she suggested.

"Thanks Alice," I said agitated.

"Welcome!" she said too enthusiastically and hung up.

I put my phone down, and looked to Bella; she was staring at me wide eyed. She was about to ask about my conversation with Alice. I beat her to the punch, recapping the whole conversation.

She frowned when I was done and looked back at Carmen. I looked away, keeping my eyes on the road.

5 minutes later, I got off the highway and started to drive down another highway. After going through a few larger towns we made it to the state park. I turned down an inconspicuous narrow dirt road.

10 minutes later, I pulled up in front of a cabin that I had built in the middle of the woods; this is where Alice had found me when Bella had left Forks. I got out of the car and rushed over to the passenger side opening it for Bella.

She got out and went straight for the backseat taking Carmen genteelly in her arms.

* * *

BPOV

I waited as Edward went to the trunk and grabbed the bags. The cabin was made of solid oak and the door and shudders were painted a fading green. It was simple and not too fancy. To use the term from 'Goldie Locks and the Three Bears,' it was just right.

"Do you like it?" he asked in a whisper.

I smiled, "its beautiful Edward," I said breathless.

He chuckled and opened the door taking the bags and putting them on a sofa. I hesitantly walked in and looked around. The interior was simple and comforting, all dark colors that seemed to melt together.

* * *

**OK, I know very short but I have to clean the house! We are trying to sell it and mom is wanting me to help clean.**

**G2G!**

**What do you think?! I really want to know so just push that little review button there. It's right there all you have to do is click it and type something. Flames are always welcome; again ask any questions you may have I love to answer them!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**

**P.S. try my other works No Air, Scarlett, Holy Water, and Heaven or Iowa? And review for them too!!**

**PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	7. PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE READ!! IMPORTANT!!**

**Authors Note****: I know this isn't a chapter, I hate these things too; but I have to. **

**If you were watching drag racing today, you know that the racer Scott Kalitta was in a racing accident. I personally just found out that he was killed in that racing accident.**

**He raced a Funny Car Dragster, and has been racing a number of years. He died in an explosion when his car caught fire and as it hit the back wall exploded. His life purpose was to race on that quarter mile strip of asphalt, entertaining the young and old, the women and the man, and the odd. **

**This Authors Note is a tribute to Kalitta, to honor him and his family. We shall miss him and his dragster on the quarter mile strip tomorrow and forever. **

**He retired twice in his career and came back to racing. Without it his life had no means of purpose.**

**He will always live on in our minds and our hearts. **

**Scott, if you can hear this fan now, I want to say that, you will always be missed. Watching the sport that you loved, won't be the same without your yellow and red dragster in the pits and on the starting line. We will always love you, I honor you now in the one way that I can. I pray for your family and friends no matter where they are.**

**We will morn this loss. I honor him with a moment of silence…**

**Farewell Scott Kalitta.**

**Luv from the crying,**

**Kya :(**


	8. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Ok, Sorry but this will be the last chapter for this story

**Authors Note****: Ok, Sorry but this will be the last chapter for this story! SO SORRY. **

**I think I will write a sequel, I have a poll on my profile, so vote!**

**LUV TO ALL MY FANS!! Especially bloodsuckers4ever, who has reviewed for all my stories. **

**Ok, I will publish an author's note when I decide on a sequel. **

**I got a request to have a Carmen POV, and a suggestion that I do a sequel in her POV. Seeing as how I am not her age I probably won't do very good. And if I do a sequel in her POV she will be my age. I thought that I should try writing part of this chapter in her POV.**

**Tell me how I do!**

Chapter 7

CPOV (Carmen POV)

I woke up in a room I didn't know. I looked around scared, and I started to cry. Mommy came in then, and she picked me up.

"Shhh, easy baby, its ok. We are at Edwards's house," she told me. I forgot that I was scared and mommy wiped my tears from my eyes. "Edward and I have something to tell you baby, we're going into the living room to talk ok?" she asked me.

"Ok," I said back, no longer crying.

She walked through a door and into a living room with a T.V. and other things. Edward was sitting on a couch and mommy sat next to him. "Carmen, do you remember when Edward wouldn't eat anything at the diner?" mommy asked. I nodded, why was she asking me that? "Why do you think he didn't eat?" she asked.

I thought for a minute, "Cuz he wasn't hungry?" I asked.

Edward shook his head, "No that's not it," he said.

"Would you like to know the really reason?" mommy asked me. I nodded excited. "He's a…do you remember the bedtime stories about the good vampires I told you about?" she asked, again I nodded, "well…Edward is…one of those good vampires."

I moved my head so I was looking sideways, "how do you know?" I asked.

"Remember when I said that we met in high school? Well, I found out when we were dating," she said, "are you ok with this babe?" she asked.

"So the girl from the stories was you?" I guessed.

Mommy nodded, "they were all true, and yes, I was the girl in the stories," she said. "Do you remember the bad guys from Italy?" she asked and I nodded again, "they are real, they know that I know about Edward and they are coming for me. Don't be scared baby, but Edward has to change me into somebody like him. Ok?" she asked.

Why did she think that I would be scared? "Ok, that sounds neat," I said.

Mommy and Edward both had weird faces, "Your mother will be screaming, for three days. Are you sure that it's ok?" Edward asked.

"She will have a bad booboo?" I asked.

Mommy had a sad look on her face, "yes, one that will hurt a lot, he's right, I will scream. I don't want to frighten you baby are you sure?" mommy asked.

"Yes!" I said, "Stop asking me!" I said.

BPOV

Carmen was taking everything too easily and I tried to explain that the transformation would be painful for me and that she might get scared. Edward suggested that we get Alice to take her, but she heard him whisper it and said that she didn't need Alice.

My little girl was acting beyond her years. She reminded me of myself, Renée had always said I was born 30.

I was afraid that she would think that Edward was hurting me in a different way and try to get him off.

Suddenly my phone rang in the middle of Edward telling her that I would be in a lot of pain. I got up and went into another room. Without looking at the caller Id I answered, "Hello?" I said.

"Bella?" it was Jake.

"Oh, hey Jake! How are you?" I asked. I was kind of happy to talk to him; this might be the last time I would talk to him as a human.

"Hey Bells, I'm good. What about you and Carmen?" he asked.

"Good, she's doing fine. How are you and your family?" I asked.

"Mena is good. She's pregnant, we just found out today," he said sounding excited.

"Oh, Congratulations!" I gushed.

"Thanks, Bells, that means a lot to me. Where are you guys?" he asked, "I called the house and nobody answered."

Oh shit, "Oh, I got the day off so we're out around Chicago," I lied. He bought it.

"Oh, good, you work too much," he said sounding like my father. "Oh, hold on, Charlie wants to talk, we have some people over to celebrate," he explained.

"Ok," I said and then I waited.

"Bella!" Charlie said excitedly.

"Hey dad!" I said back, I felt a sting of pain at the thought that this would be the last time I would speak to him. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good," I said.

"And Carmen?" he asked eagerly. He adored Carmen, like any other grandparent he thought she was the cutest thing alive.

"She's fine dad," I said with a chuckle. "I have the day off so I'm hanging out with her around the city."

"Good, you work too much," he chastised.

I rolled my eyes, "Yea, dad you never let me forget," I said, "Listen I have to go, but, I'll call sometime. Ok?" I said.

"Alright, Bella, have fun today," he said.

"Sure," I said and waited for him to hang up before I did.

I did and walked back into the living room, Carmen was looking into Edward's mouth, "Honey? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking for is fangs," she said.

"I told you they don't have fangs," I said, with a chuckle.

"She was curious, so I let her look for herself," he said getting up and walking over to me. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked me.

"Yes, I'm sure," I said.

"Ok then," he said sounding reluctant. He walked with me and Carmen following us into the bedroom. "I think that you should lie down," he said letting me go.

I didn't say anything, just did as he said. Carmen crawled up onto the bed with me. "Honey, I think you should go into the living room," I said she shook her head stubbornly.

"No," she said simply.

I turned to Edward. He was looking at Carmen, "Carmen I think you should leave the room until I call you back in. Please?" he said.

Carmen crossed her arms, "No," she said.

"Please? I don't think you should watch this," he said.

"I don't care. No," she said.

Edward sighed then like lightning he ran over and took her into the living room and came back in and locked the door. "Hey!" we heard her call from the other room.

Edwards eyes were sad as he came toward me, he sat on the bed. I touched his face, "Edward, don't worry. I'll be fine, I trust you," I told him.

His face seemed like he would cry in a matter of seconds. "Bella, you shouldn't. I could easily loose my control. You shouldn't put all your trust in me like that," he said.

I shook my head, "No, your wrong. I don't think that you will. You love me too much." I said leaning forward for a kiss, he complied and our lips met. He pushed me genteelly so I was on my back and he was still sitting. He broke away from my lips and trailed kisses down my chin and neck to my collar bone.

Then I felt his lips against my pulse. First he kissed, "I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice breaking. Then I felt the fire racing through my veins. I fought the urge to scream.

**Ok, how'd you like it? PLZ RxR and tell me yes or no to a sequel! Again this is the last chapter! So sorry I didn't tell you sooner!**

**W/Luv,**

**RWH**

**P.S. try my other works No Air, Scarlett, Holy Water, Horse Show, Gypsy Woman, and Heaven or Iowa? And review for them too!!**

**PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	9. Authors Note Sequel?

**Authors Note****: I know I hate these things too.**

**But I think that you'll like this one! I have made my decision!**

**Drum roll PLZ!**

**A Sequel will be on the way! It will be in Bella's POV, and it will be titled, No One Lives Forever, after the song by Oingo Boingo.**

**And no! neither Bella, Edward, or Carmen die! I would never do that!**

**I Love you all! Thanks for reading!**

**Luv,**

**RWH **


	10. IMPORTANT! DON'T SKIP!

**IMPORTANT! DON'T IGNORE!**

**Authors Note:**

**I hate these too, but it's necessary. I currently got a review for Gypsy Woman...**

From: . ()

Your story is incredibly racist. What are you going to write next; a story  
about Bella being a money-hoarding Jew?  
-------------------

**Like I have said before, I won't stand for insults. I disagree, its not racist and HOW DARE YOU INSINUATE THAT! I've never met a gypsy, and I have friends who are Jewish. **

**I want it known that if I receive another review insulting me or my ethical and moral values. It will result in the removal of the story. I don't want to do that, but I will if I have to.**

**This is my policy on insults...**

**2 Insults for 1 story will result in the removal of the story.**

**Flames are fine, but if you don't like the story then get over it, READ SOMETHING ELSE! There are plenty of stories out there to read!**

**Sorry for the disappointment, I will have another chapter up soon!**

**Luv a Very Pissed off,**

**RWH**


End file.
